Tempered Grace
by TheMusicofMySoul
Summary: He had it all planned out, how he was going to get revenge on his brother. But Midgard was facing an invasion, its inhabitants possible extinction. He had a choice to make: do or die alongside these pathetic mortals. Transformers/Thor x-over one-shot


A short Loki-centric Bayverse Transformer crossover one-shot I came up with the other night. I am debating whether or not I want to continue this as a multi-chapter story or leave it as is.

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><em>This cannot be happening.<em>

The lost prince of Asgard could not believe the events that had taken place over the past few days. After all of his careful planning, his months of plotting, it was all going to be for naught. He listened to the panicked chatter of the Midgardians around him. They all stared up at the giant screens in the place he came to know of as Times Square.

Midgard, Earth, was under attack.

He had spent months shadowing the human called Erik Selvig to gain information of what the organization S.H.I.E.L.D. was hiding. The power they possessed, he needed it. He could get his revenge on his brother and gain control of Asgard. He just knew it. But all of his hard work and careful scheming was about to be for nothing.

There would be no Jane Foster for his brother to return to. There would be no _Earth _to return to; not if fate planned to continue down this path.

These _Decepticons; _Loki vaguely remembered his father speaking of these beings in the distant past, as well as their counterparts the Autobots. They were from a planet in the 8th realm...5th realm? He could not remember, he never had any need to think of these creatures. His father spoke of an ongoing civil war between these two factions. It had been going on for millennia upon millennia with no end in sight, but his father had said they were not to intervene, so long as the war stayed amongst themselves and did not effect any of the neighboring realms; it was not their place.

_It would seem that day has finally come, father._

Even if his father, the great Odin All-father, finally decided to put an end to the fighting, the Bi-frost was destroyed. There was no way to get an army to Midgard to defend it's inhabitants. They were completely alone.

The situation just went from bad to worse within a matter of days, perhaps even _hours. _He could vaguely recall mysterious murders being spoken of amongst Midgardians. Then there was talk of giant robots battling on a freeway in a city called D.C.; and, of course, the banishment of their Autobot protectors in a desperate attempt to appease their enemy.

_And now, _he thought, _they have begun an invasion of this infernal planet._

Loki continued to gaze up at the large screens surrounding him, catching snippets of conversation from the humans around him.

"What are we going to do?"

"Is there anywhere we can go?"

"Are we planning to fight back?"

"Were they able to evacuate Chicago?"

If he wasn't so concerned with the situation himself he may have rolled his eyes.

_Pathetic creatures._

He loathed to admit it, but this situation was quite bad, even for him. Based on what information these news reports were spouting, these Decepticons had an entire army now at their disposal and they had completely cut off this city called Chicago from the rest of the world. No one had any idea what was happening inside the city.

_Obviously, whatever they are planning, they want no interruptions._

He turned on his heal and started to walk away, getting his first glimpse of those around him. Hundreds of people just standing around watching this unfold. Even vehicle traffic had stopped as drivers stepped out of their cars to listen for any news.

Loki scowled, _They stand around worrying, and yet will do nothing to hinder fate. They would rather someone come to their rescue instead. Useless mortals._

He continued to walk away from the still growing crowds and down a side street. He could not allow for this to happen. He just couldn't. Not after all of the thought and effort he had put into his scheme.

As much as the thought made him gag, _he had to help._

This was now about his survival. He refused to be killed alongside these mortals; doing nothing while fate laughs in his face. He would ensure his plan was put into action. He would ensure Midgard existed long enough for him to cause chaos and mayhem amongst its people.

He would ensure his own survival.

He quickly glanced around, checking to be sure any wandering eyes were sufficiently distracted by the apocalypse that was taking place. His black suit and jacket seemed to melt away and were replaced by his traditional black and emerald Asgard-wear. He placed his newly conjured helm atop his head and held his staff at his side.

As he reveled in the feel of his own clothing once again, he heard collective screams and gasps coming from the large crowd he had just left. He glanced at the sky and saw what seemed to be an enormous, pulsating, gray honeycomb. It was as if a strange planet had been brought within Midgard's atmosphere.

_Whatever these Decepticons are planning, _he thought to himself, _it is finally being put into motion. _

He had no time left to lose, he had to get to this city the mortals call Chicago before it was too late.

_Besides, _the God of Mischief smirked, _it's all just a bit of fun really._

And with that, he was gone.


End file.
